


Christmas Surprise

by jj_unfinished



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gen, also rip your takeout, the present may or may not be a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_unfinished/pseuds/jj_unfinished
Summary: It was a such a lovely Christmas and you had so much to be grateful for. But your boyfriend, John Laurens, had one last surprise for you. <3





	Christmas Surprise

You looked around at all of the presents strewn about your living room from your family, friends, and boyfriend. It had been one of your top favorite Christmases. You sigh with contentment as you start to pack up your gifts into boxes— you were too tired to put anything away tonight. (But of course you weren’t too tired for the takeout that John was out getting for the two of you.)

You had just finished folding up your new clothes when you heard the door unlock and you smiled. No matter how long you’ve been together, the thought of John never failed to bring a smile to your face.

“I’m in the living room,” you called as you turned your back to the door frame to set the clothes in the last box. His footsteps were loud of the recently cleaned wood floors (meaning he hadn’t taken off his shoes when he came in). You were just about to turn around and scold him when he told you to stay where you were.

“(Y/N) wait! Stay right there, I have one last present for you, babe.”

You shook your head, smile still stuck on your face. He had already given you so many lovely surprises that you could not imagine what he could possibly have with him.

“Okay, on the count of three you can turn around,” he informed you and you heard some shuffling and him whisper something, which only made you more confused— who could he be talking to? “One…two…three!”

You spun around to face him, a now nervous smile on your face— or at least until you saw his bright grin and the furry bundle in his arms. It was a puppy! You couldn’t help but squeal because you had always wanted a [insert your favorite breed] puppy for as long as you could remember. You ran over to John and took the dog from him, snuggling her. She had a crimson ribbon tied around her neck and one ear that flopped over.

“John…I-I don’t know what to say! I’m so happy right now, thank you, thank you, thank you!!” You gushed before leaning over to kiss his cheek. He chuckled and scratched your new puppy’s head.

“I figured it was time we got a fur-baby of our own instead of longingly fawning over Eliza’s dog,” he commented. “Oh, her name is Izzy. I went ahead and got her a tag.”

You peered at the shiny heart tag on her red collar, tracing the freshly engraved letters with one your fingers as you continued to cradle her.

“John Laurens you are the best. You got me so many nice things and you outdid yourself with this little baby.” Now he leaned in and kissed you on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe. Now… about that takeout…”

You both laughed and Izzy reached up to lick your face. “That’s okay, I think we can find something around the apartment to nibble on. This puppy is too important to think about food!” You exclaimed as you sat her down and hugged your boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on bearwriteme.tumblr.com


End file.
